The Sith
by Darth Potter
Summary: Jedi master Plo Koon survived the attack on his fighter by the clones but only to turn to the dark side. So when he sends his apprentice to spy on the rebels, the apprentice meets another sith. Enter Starkiller, Vader's secret apprentice. When their paths meet will they friend or kill each other. Who will prevail?Follow the story of the sith's rise and fall from power.
1. Chapter 1

Prelude... The Apprentice stared his opponent in the eyes as they both lit their light sabers. The sith was the first to strike using an aggressive style of Serusu.

Both sabers collided against each other halfway between each of them. The Jedi broke off of the collision and swung at the Sith's legs but was met by a dodge from the Sith.

" You will pay for the actions of your kind against the republic." The JedI apprentice spoke the words through his teeth.

" My great ancestors killed your kind because of their excess of ignorance of the Dark side of the force." The Sith allowed the full power of the Dark side flow through his veins, filling him with hatred and anger.

The JedI apprentice had enough, he swung at any part of the Sith's body; the arms, the legs, and at the head. All of these attempts were met by the Sith's parries and blocks. The Sith used the force and tossed the young jedI through the air with a force push. The Sith force leapt closer to where the other had landed and started swinging. The Jedi got up and got ready for the attack. The Sith swung at the Jedi's head, towards his right arm, and towards his left arm. The Jedi block all of the attacks with great accuracy and precision. The Sith made one last swing at the legs. The Sith caught the Jedi just below the knee on both of his legs.

The JedI apprentice fell backwards on to his back screaming in agony, most of his legs were gone and were lying on the ground a foot away. The jedI had let down his defenses because he thought that the Sith had stopped swinging.

" Now you will suffer the same fate as your masters before you." The Sith used force lightning on the dying body of the Jedi in front of him to make him suffer a little more, then brought his red blade down across the Jedi's forehead silencing him forever.

**( Dear reader, I am a thirteen year old fan fiction writer and plan on developing this story some more. I would deeply appreciate your reviews and opinions. But if you have any suggestions I would appreciate those also. Your Friend, Darth Potter**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 The Sith apprentice walked away from the now dead JedI apprentice lying on the metal paneling providing as a walk way on the lava world of Mustafar. His ship sat on the platform across from him. He didn't have time to go around so he force leapt right onto the ship's open ramp. " Prepped and ready for take off sir," The pilot sat in his chair at the controls next to his copilot.

" Just get this ship off of this rock before we melt." The Sith apprentice was tired so he retired to his meditation chambers to meditate just as the ship lifted off.

The Sith master stood before his apprentice. The master, formally known as General Plo Koon of the Clone Wars, had the hood of his cloak up over his face casting it in to darkness to hide the scars he had received when the clone troopers shot down his ship during the clone wars.

" The apprentice is dead my master." Plo Koon stopped pacing the room.

" And his body?" His master turned to face him.

" He is dead I assure you master," The apprentice was puzzled at his master's urgency.

" What did you do with his body?!" The master was furious.

" I don't understand master, what is wrong?" The apprentice was starting to understand.

" I told you to throw his body over the side of the platform when he was dead." The master was worried and he knew his apprentice knew he was.

" I am truly sorry master," The apprentice didn't dare look his master in the eyes.

" Never mind it, I have heard that a JedI named Shaak Ti has been killed on the plant world Felucia. I also hear that she had an apprentice named Maris Brood, I want you to investigate her death and bring her apprentice back to me. Do you understand my apprentice?" Plo Koon raised his head, turned his back to his apprentice, and stared through the large window behind him.

" Yes my master." The apprentice stood and started to exit through the door behind him.

" Darth Nyros is the name that I have picked for you." His master had finally given him a name.

" Thank you master" Darth Nyros was extremely pleased.

The apprentice's ship flew towards the coordinates where he would jump from the ship. The plant world had been entirely consumed by the dark side after Shaak Ti's death. The plants were killing each other and the wild life were acting in the most violent ways anyone could imagine, even after all of the apprentice had seen.

" We're at the drop site sir." The pilot lowered the ship as close to the ground as the wildlife would allow.

"Keep the cloak on and stay in orbit," The apprentice walked down the ramp towards the open bay door at the edge of the medium sized ship," Await further orders."

The apprentice leapt from the ship, to the nearest mushroom cap, and then to the ground. He watched the ship disappear then pulled out his light saber just as two blue, four armed Felucians came charging out of the shrub in front of him. Both of them started swinging their bone swords at him. He parried the first's swing but was cut on the back of his hand by the second one's. The apprentice backed away to plan his next attack. Both of the Felucians came charging at him. He faked a left swing but swung up instead, catching it and slicing it down it's middle killing it instantly. He did the same thing on the second on killing it too. He used the force to choose which of the three paths before him was the best.

He took the on to his left. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him. He came to the end of the path. At the end of the path there was a hut, front doors open, and with candles lit on the inside.

" Who, who is it?" A female figure walked out of the hut.

The figure was white with nine horns but other than that was completely humanoid.

" Maris Brood?" Nyros figured that the female figure was the apprentice that Master Plo Koon had been speaking of.

" Yes. What do you want?" Maris Brood wimpered as she spoke. The apprentice could sense a great disturbance deep inside of her.

" I am known as Darth Nyros, I am a sith apprentice investigating the death of an old Jedi knight named Shaak Ti." The apprentice brushed his hood off of his head.

" Yes she is dead. She was killed by one of Darth Vader's assassins," Maris Brood started to walk back into her hut.

" Wait, come back to see my master. He wants to see you. I assure you I have nothing to do with Vader I can assure you that much." The apprentice saw her turn around to face him.

" Only If you can guarantee my safety." Maris Brood started to walk back towards him.

"With my life." The apprentice grabbed her arm and pulled her, almost literally, back down the path he came on. The apprentice pressed the button on his com-link.

"I'm ready for withdrawal." The ship appeared above them and they both force leapt back into it.

They both kneeled before his master.

" Do you know the power of the dark side of the force?" Plo Koon stood staring Maris Brood in the eyes.

" Yes, after the death of Shaak Ti, I was consumed by the dark side, I even fought the Sith that killed her. I am the reason Felucia is the way it is today." Maris Brood started to get quieter as she said this.

" Do you want to dedicate the rest of your life to the dark side of the force?" This was the last question Plo Koon was going to ask.

" Yes I will." Maris Brood smiled for the first time since Shaak Ti's death.

" Then, Darth Nyros is your new master. He is to teach you the ways of the dark side and you will soon start accompanying him on all of his future missions." Plo Koon was watching the reaction on his apprentice's face change from normal to surprise.

" But master even I am not fully finished with my training!" Darth Nyros stood to look his master in the eye.

" Take this as a, hum, your graduation. Do you question my judgement my young apprentice?" Plo Koon got closer, almost in his face.

" No my master. What is thy bidding?" The apprentice kneeled back down to his knees.

" You are to go to the planet Aldaraan. My spies have found a group of dictators who are starting a rebellion against the empire. Find them and give them some aid. Help them get it up and going. Do you understand? Wait there is one of Vader's assassins in their midst, find him and destroy him." Plo Koon turned and exited the room through a door to their left.

"Come my new apprentice. We shall depart immediately for Alderaan." Maris followed Nyros out of the room and then to his ship.

" What about my training master?" Maris kept in stride next to him.

" You shall train on the way with a laser bot." Nyros and his apprentice turned left into an old Geonosian hangar bay.

" This bot will fire miniature stun lasers at you and you use this light saber to block it" The apprentice handed Maris an extra light saber that he always kept on board the ship, turned, and left Maris alone to train.

When Alderaan came into sight, Nyros was already standing behind the pilot. Maris was still training in the meditation chambers.

" We're not receiving any return signal from the surface sir." The pilot turned to face Darth Nyros.

" Circle the planet." Nyros had no sign of worry in his voice.

The pilot only brought the ship halfway around the planet before they saw the small moon sized Death Star on the other side.

" Quickly set the coordinates back to Geonosis and then immediately jump to hyperspace before that thing fires. If we're still here when that thing fires, we might as well be on the planet." The apprentice said his commands quickly.

" Ready to make the jump sir." The pilot put his hand on the thrust.

" Then make the jump." The apprentice yelled this time.

No sooner had the apprentice said those words, than a large, green bolt of energy erupted out of the Death Star. The planet burst into millions of tiny rocks as they made the jump into hyperspace.

That would be the last time anyone ever saw any evidence of there being an Alderaan.

" Master, Alderaan was destroyed." Just Darth Nyros stood before his master, Plo Koon. His apprentice was off training with the laser bot.

" That would explain the large disturbance in the force." Plo Koon paced the floor in front of his apprentice slowly," My apprentice did the ship's readers pick up any signals that might have come from another ship?"

" I do not know master, why do you ask?" Darth Nyros wasn't as sensitive to the force as his master was.

" I can still feel unrest in the dark side of the force," Plo Koon stopped in his tracks and glanced at the floor panels at his feet," One I have not felt since the betrayal of Darth Vader."

" What do you mean master?" Darth Nyros knew the story of Darth Vader extremely well.

" I can still sense the presence of the rebellion throughout the galaxy," Plo Koon turned looked down towards his apprentice," Search the planets on the outer rim. The rest of the rebellion may still be on one of those planets where the Empire is absent."

" Yes my master." Darth Nyros stood taking that as his excuse to leave.

" Wait I have a new uniform for you, " Master Plo Koon walked over to a table and brought him a new outfit.

It was made entirely from a thin, silver cloth and had many utilities on its belt; a miniature grapple hook, plasma cutter, and a com-link pouch.

" I also have this for your new apprentice," Master Plo Koon took two light sabers from their hilts on his belt and handed them to Nyros.

They looked like plain light sabers but where the handle usually ended, there was another bar off to the side to serve as a secondary handle on each of them.

" Teach her well Darth Nyros."

" I will my master."

" What is on your mind, young apprentice." Plo Koon could fill a disturbance inside of Nyros.

" Who trained you in the dark side of the force, if you were a jedI?"

" An old Sith that fought against us JedI in the Clone Wars."

" What was his name master?" Nyros was extremely puzzled by this.

" His sith name was Darth Tyrannus but us jedI called him by a name that he was better known by…..Count Dooku."


	3. Chapter 3

" No more questions for now my apprentice." Plo Koon would had smiled had it not been for his mask covering his mouth, " Proceed with your mission."

" Yes master." Darth Nyros stood up and departed from his master's chambers to gather his apprentice and the pilot.

They were all on Nyros' ship, The Negligence; the pilot, Maris, and Nyros.

" Set the coordinates for Tatooine, we'll start looking there first." Darth Nyros stood behind the pilot as he entered in the coordinates, " That is one of the few planets where the Empire is not present."

" Yes sir." The pilot started setting the coordinates for the jump to hyperspace,

" Ready sir."

" Do it then." Nyros turned and went into his meditation chambers leaving his apprentice sitting in the copilot's chair.

" We've arrived master," Nyros opened his eyes to see his apprentice standing before him, " We have arrived in Tatooine's atmosphere."

Darth Nyros stood up and walked out of the passageway in front of him. Nyros now stood behind the pilot.

" Land on the landing platform," Nyros and Maris walked down the decline of the ship towards the bay doors as the ship was landing, " Don't stay here fly up into the lower atmosphere and await my signal."

" Yes sir," The pilot turned back around towards the control panel and started preparing the ship for lift off.

Darth Nyros and Maris Brood walked out of the now open bay doors and out on to the landing platform.

The ship lifted off as Nyros and his apprentice walked down the platform's steps and through the door into a dust covered corridor.

" Stay close to me apprentice," Darth Nyros kept walking down the small corridor until he came to a set of winding stairs, " Stay extremely close. I can sense something large and very ill tempered.

They walked down the stairs only to, at the bottom, find themselves in a crowd of people. Then, upon their arrival, a medium height Twi-Lek stepped out of the crowd.

" The royal Jabba the Hutt would like to speak with you, new arrivals." The Twi-Lek ushered them to stand in front of an extremely large Hutt.

" Jaconiaium bafiata?" The worm spoke in its native language.

" Jabba the Hutt wants to know why the two of you are in his palace." The Twi-Lek translated for Jabba.

" We're looking the remains of the rebel alliance in the surrounding systems." Darth Nyros explained their presence to Jabba.

" Hiangustac mulastia bombosa leguista." The furry creature at Jabba's tail gave out a high pitched laugh.

" His royal highness said that he can promise you that there is no rebel alliance here and, well, you are about to meet your doom." The Twi-Lek reached over to a small control panel beside Jabba and pressed a button.

Darth Nyros and his apprentice both fell through a trap door beneath them and into a dark pit.

" Are you okay Maris?" Darth Nyros tried to conceal any worry that he had in his head.

" Yes master," Maris stood and brushed the sand off of her clothing, " Wait I sense something, a rancor."

" Your not the only one my apprentice." Darth Nyros ran towards the small door that led from the pit behind him.

Darth Nyros pulled his light saber, turned it on, and shoved the blade through the door. Nyros pulled the blade through the door in a large circle just large enough for him and Maris to escape. The circle of the door fell to the other side as the saber met the point at which it started.

" Come quickly before we will have to kill it," Nyros and his apprentice jumped through the hole and landed on the metal paneling on the other side.

" Hurry with the ship." Darth Nyros was being chased the Galmaranean guards that helped protect Jabba's palace.

The ship landed on the landing platform in front of them and they both ran up the ramp and into the ship.

" Take off quickly and by that I mean now," Darth Nyros watched the pilot close the ramp and lift off, " There are a lot of them."

In the distance they could see the Galmaranean guards running out of the door and on to the platform, but only to find that they were already gone.

" That was to close." Maris Brood threw herself into the copilot's chair.

" The rebel alliance is definitely not anywhere on that planet but I want to try Dantooine next," Darth Nyros stood behind Maris' seat as the pilot entered the coordinates for Dantooine just two planets away, " That seems to be the only planet on the outer rim that would be humane enough to host an alliance like that."

" Ready to jump sir," The pilot had finished typing the coordinates and turned to face Darth Nyros.

" Take it," Darth Nyros walked back down the hallway to the bay doors and into his meditation chambers, " Notify me when we have arrived."

His apprentice came to retrieve him for their dismissal from the ship on Dantooine a few minutes later. They had landed on Dantooine a good ten minutes later and due to the meditation, Darth Nyros was fully rested.

Dantooine was occupied by an alien race that was spread out across its surface. There were cities and villages but they were to far apart from each other to have an effect on them. Dantooine had a light canopy of trees that covered most of the villages and some parts of the cities. The planet was mostly grass and large trees.

" Come my apprentice," Darth Nyros sprinted out of the ship along side his apprentice, " I know they are here, the force is extremely strong with them."

They both ran down a thin dirt path into a small village.

" I suggest that we find a weapons vendor and ask them if they have heard or seen the rebels." Maris was trying to take charge.

" No we can't risk detection if one of the vendors have anything to do with the Empire." Darth Nyros didn't want to have to trust anyone.

Darth Nyros let the bright side of the force that his master thought him flow through him to guide them to the rebel alliance.

The force led them to a small tunnel outside of the village that sloped down deeper into the ground.

" Who are you and what do you what do you want?" Nyros looked up to the top of the tunnel to see a rebel guard with a dome shaped helmet and a forest green vest on.

" We're looking for the rebel alliance," Maris Brood spoke out from behind her master taking the words right out of his mouth.

" Prove that you're not with the Empire." The rebel guard pulled a blaster from its holster and aimed it at them.

" I can't but I can provide targets for an attack that could hinder the Empire severely," Darth Nyros reached out and grabbed his apprentice's shoulder and pulled until she was behind him again.

" This way then." The rebel guard jumped to the ground from where he was on the top of the tunnel, " Follow me."

" How did you come across this information?" The ambassador was listening to the story of the Death Star and its functions.

" We witnessed it first hand," Darth Nyros was going to answer any question to try to gain his trust, " We were there."

" What were you doing in that system?" The ambassador was getting both impatient and anxious at the same time.

" We were looking for the rebel alliance because we had heard that there was a base on the planet," Darth Nyros stared at the ambassador as he leaned up against the door, " We had also heard that there is one of Vader's assassins in your midst."

" How will you find him?" The ambassador looked shocked at this news.

" The force, that's how." Darth Nyros looked at his apprentice as he said this.

" What are you, Jedi?" The ambassador chuckled.

" Actually yes we are." Darth Nyros could feel the excitement rush through the ambassador.

" Jedi?! Well that's good news." The ambassador was shocked, " Well I guess that the only thing that I can say is, welcome to the Rebellion!"

The plan was going better than planned.


End file.
